It is known that hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene (polyhydroxybutadiene) as hereinafter described can provide polyurethanes having good hydrolytic stability, chemical resistance and a wide range of mechanical properties. It has been discovered that these properties can be improved or increased by employing the novel polyhydroxybutadiene/amine terminated polybutadiene blends of the present invention to prepare polyurethanes and/or polyureas. The blends of polyhydroxybutadiene/amine terminated polybutadiene provide the following advantages when reacted with isocyanates (a) the polyurea/polyurethanes prepared therefrom are thermally more stable and generally tougher than known polyurethanes, (b) do not require catalysts when reacted with the organic polyisocyanates, (c) provide a faster cure time and (d) provide better overall physical and mechanical properties than polyhydroxybutadiene alone.
Processes for the preparation of the polyhydroxybutadienes employed in the blends of the instant invention are known in the art, and may be prepared, for example, by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,015, 3,673,168 and 3,796,762, all incorporated herein by reference.
The amine terminated polybutadienes employed in the blends of the instant invention may be prepared as set forth in the co-pending application Ser. No. 06/745039 filed June 17, 1985 in the name of Harry R. Hinney and Jamil Baghdadchi entitled Process for the Preparation of Amine Terminated Polybutadiene, which application is incorporated herein by reference.
Applicant is not aware of any truly pertinent prior art that is deemed to be anticipatory or suggestive of the concept of the present invention.